


Gabrin Seven (Mushroom Planet)

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Force Shenanigans, M/M, shrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: The first time it happened, Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing, possibly because he hadn’t seen his padawan for a few minutes in the chaos of battle, and therefore lacked vital context, more likely because nothing he was doing made a modicum of sense.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Gabrin Seven (Mushroom Planet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



> Enjoy, I hope this is what you had in mind Lil >.< and thank you Pom! who came up with all the ideas here <3
> 
> Also fair warning that ive never watch tcw (i know i know i will) so plentiful apologies if Ahsoka is wildly out of character, but I did at least scan her Wookiepedia page haha

The first time it happened, Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing, possibly because he hadn’t seen his padawan for a few minutes in the chaos of battle, and therefore lacked vital context, more likely because _nothing he was doing made a modicum of sense_.

For starters, he was giggling, which whilst adorable, was a bit incongruous in the middle of a fight with blaster fire coming from every direction. He was also quite literally hopping around, with a level of energy Qui-Gon hadn’t been aware that anyone over the age of seven was capable of exhibiting - let alone a twenty year old padawan who had been awake for at least fifty two hours by this point. 

And finally, he was doing something with his lightsaber that was most definitely not a proper form, but was also being so absurdly effective that Qui-Gon wondered for a second _why_ it wasn’t a proper form. Before deciding that it wasn’t a proper form because his padawan seemed to be surviving without a nick by sheer luck alone. 

Qui-Gon tried to cut his way across the battlefield to Obi-Wan to better protect him, before deciding that it looked more likely that everyone else needed protection from his Padawan, whirling around not-quite-manically with his lightsaber. 

There was also a chance that all approaching Obi-Wan would do in this moment was distract him, which could be disastrous for the both of them, considering the speed of the battle. So he left his Padawan to...whatever it was he was doing, and tried not to worry about it.

If anything, Obi-Wan looked like he was dancing, hopping from one foot to another and spinning in acrobatic little arcs - with the amount he was laughing, he should have fallen over about ten times already, but he was as sure-footed as ever - while his lightsaber ignored any form or kata the temple had ever taught, yet was managing to cut down droids and deflect blaster fire seamlessly. 

It was after a few more minutes, that Qui-Gon realised that the tide of the battle had turned, and the impossible odds that had had him trying to figure out an escape route, were now in _their_ favour. He looked back at his padawan and saw that his speed had picked up, along with his giggle, and he was standing atop a veritable mountain of felled droids. 

“What the…” Qui-Gon didn’t have time to finish his thought, let alone watch his padawan closely enough to understand how he was managing whatever it was he was managing over there. His presence felt brighter than usual, and for lack of a better word, a little _loopy_ , through their bond, but otherwise he seemed fine. 

As soon as the final droid was down - a feat that should not have been possible given their comparative numbers, Qui-Gon powered down his lightsaber and jogged over to his padawan, who was grinning and teetering on his feet. His grin turned to an out and out _beam_ when he saw Qui-Gon coming, making grabby hands at him. 

“Master!” Obi-Wan’s voice was excitable, high pitched, and despite his earlier elegance, he was now tripping over his feet trying to get to Qui-Gon. 

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?” Qui-Gon asked cautiously as he approached, his answer given to him when he had to dash the final distance to catch his padawan as he fainted. 

His worry redoubled as Obi-Wan mumbled nonsense in his sleep, occasionally stirring just enough to make some comment which made no sense whatsoever, often about the size of Qui-Gon’s hands, and things not being fair. Riddled with concern, Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan directly to one of the medical tents the natives had set up during the conflict, laying Obi-Wan - sleeping fitfully now - down in a cot and demanding the attention of one of the doctors. 

He discovered, by explaining what he had seen and a simple blood test, that his padawan had, somehow, tripped into a particular species of spores that grew on the planet and inhaled the fumes, which had in turn made his entire system run a little faster, increased his connection to the force and given him a sense of giddy elation. However, the way he had used that heightened connection to the force had made his body burn through the substance at an accelerated rate, which had caused his collapse once the danger had passed. 

“...you’re telling me my padawan is stoned.”

“Essentially yes,” the doctor shrugged. “Not to worry though, we have seen that force sensitives tend to be able to experience most of the, uh, pleasant? Aspects of the spores, without any of the lingering effects. I am told the heightened connection to the force is especially enjoyable.”

“So he will be fine?”

“Oh yes, he’ll wake up with a headache, perhaps feeling a little generally muzzy, but he will be fine.”

When Obi-Wan did wake - some hours later, and after mumbling things that managed to make Qui-Gon blush, something he was glad his padawan had not been lucid enough to see - he was confused. Then after Qui-Gon explained the situation to him, he was mortified instead, groaning and trying to hide his face under the scratchy wool of the blanket. 

“You were quite charming, padawan, you have a very cute giggle,” Qui-Gon said, mostly to make Obi-Wan groan with embarrassment again, clinging to the blanket as Qui-Gon wrested it out of his hands and down from over his head. “Had you not tripped and fallen into those spores, I am not sure we would have gotten out of there unscathed, and I do prefer us both unscathed.”

Obi-Wan swore Qui-Gon to secrecy, apparently he thought that if his accidental encounter with magic mushrooms got around the temple he would be teasing fodder from his friends forever, and the council would never be able to take him seriously, therefore neither Bant nor the other masters were allowed to ever get wind of it. Qui-Gon, patently unable to refuse Obi-Wan pleading with big green eyes, had mournfully agreed, even when Obi-Wan had banned him from ever bringing it up again when it was just the two of them either.

For many years, Qui-Gon obeyed that vow of secrecy, until, far too many years later, they found themselves back on that very same planet (affectionately called the ‘Mushroom Planet’ in Qui-Gon’s head, which was much more fun and Gabrin Seven), in the middle of the clone wars, stranded in a camp, surrounded by sepratist droids. 

“So what’s the best plan, think we can fight our way out?” Ahsoka asked, tossing her thankfully unignited lightsaber between her hands.

“We’re _very_ outnumbered,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We may have to employ stealth, and attempt to escape without notice,” he said, even though he knew it would not please Anakin or Ahsoka, both always itching for action in situations like these. Qui-Gon looked at his great-grand padawan and tried not to feel horrendously old. 

“I don’t see what choice we have though, all the ships have been seized by the sepratsist, our ship in that spaceport is our only way off this planet,” Anakin argued, and Obi-Wan rubbed his temple wearily. 

“I know that Anakin, but we should still pause for a moment and make absolutely sure that we are not overlooking an option less likely to end in all four of us either captured or killed,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked so different from the last time they were here; his braid was of course, gone, braided into Qui-Gon’s own long hair instead; he had a thick beard hat had taken him from youthful to unbearably attractive - even more so than he had already been; and he had filled out a little, though he was still a head shorter and much slimmer than Qui-Gon himself. All in all, Qui-Gon sometimes had trouble concentrating on his surroundings, on the occasion he was put on a mission with _general_ Kenobi - generally considered to be the only jedi that could keep Qui-gon in line. 

“I agree with Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, thinking, for a moment, about the mushrooms on this planet, and what he had seen Obi-Wan do here the last time he inhaled them. 

“You always agree with Obi-Wan,” Anakin muttered, which made Ahsoka snort and punch her master in the arm. 

“Well Obi-Wan is the best jedi in the order, so I suppose that just makes me sensible,” Qui-Gon mused, mostly so that he could see the blush that tinted Obi-Wan’s cheeks for a second, before he turned around, ostensibly to rummage through their kit bags, but really to hide his red cheeks.

They went through every strategy they could think of, most of them reasonable, some of them outright insane (usually Anakin’s ideas), but failed to find anything that got them off of this planet and avoided them having to fight through a heavy wall of droids to do it. They had had to rule out stealth, if only because with the ten clones they still had with them, it was exceptionally unlikely to work.

As everyone was beginning to come to the grudging conclusion that they had little choice in the matter - and everyone discreetly gave Ahsoka time to rest her slightly twisted ankle - Qui-Gon thought of the mushrooms again, and with a gentle hand tugged Obi-Wan away from their group, ignoring the way Ahsoka elbowed Anakin in the ribs and wagged her eyebrows at them.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, he looked tired, unsurprising considering how long they had been awake, and Qui-Gon was reminded that Obi-Wan had also been functioning on very little sleep last time. 

“The last time we were here you - ” Qui-Gon started, finding Obi-Wan’s hand slapped across his mouth before he could continue. 

“You’re sworn to secrecy about that!” Obi-Wan protested, removing his hand with a blush when instead of struggling, Qui-Gon simply laid a kiss against it. 

“Be that as it may, I would remind you that the last time you inhaled the spores from here, he managed to cleave through an entire legion of droids.”

“You can’t be suggesting that we _get high_ to fight through the droids.”

“Of course not, I’m suggesting that you do.”

“Master!”

“ _General_ ,” Qui-Gon teased back, a part of him glad that Obi-Wan had never entirely dropped the habit. “You are the only one who has taken it before, therefore there are the least variables with you.”

“There are more now than there were that day.”

“Yes, and you are older and even more talented than you were then. Also, it is not just the two of us this time. You could be the edge we need.”

“I can’t believe I’m considering this,” Obi-Wan groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Anakin will never shut up about it. I’m not sure he’d respect a vow of secrecy like you did.”

“But at least he’d be alive to talk about it at all…”

“That’s a dirty trick.”

“I know.”

“I don’t even know where to find the spores.”

“I do. Spotted some about five minutes out from camp.”

“Of course you did. I can’t believe I’m about to agree to this.”

“Your dedication to the cause is unparalleled.”

“Oh shut up,” Obi-Wan huffed, his annoyance seeming to fizzle out a little when Qui-Gon kissed his knuckles. 

It did occur to him, that right here, on the cusp of a difficult battle, was a perfect opportunity to tell Obi-Wan how he felt, how he had felt for a very very long time - since before the last time they were here, even. But they had been faced with so many life or death situations since the war broke out, that Qui-Gon had grown rather comfortable in his cowardice, and let Obi-Wan’s hand reluctantly slip from his grasp. 

“Okay everyone listen up,” Qui-Gon said to their assembled group. “We are going to fight our way through tonight. The last time Obi-Wan and I were here, Obi-Wan stumbled - quite literally - over a certain kind of spore which amplified his connection to the force and left his combat abilities so magnified that we were able to overcome bad odds; not unlike what we are facing right now.”

“I never heard about this,” Anakin frowned, looking around for Obi-Wan as if to confirm. 

“Are we all going to take it?” Ahsoka asked. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t just make your connection to the force stronger, and Obi-Wan is the only one who has experience it before, therefore the only one that I know will not react adversely to its various effects.”

“What do you mean ‘various effects’?” Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan remembered when Obi-Wan had been as protective of him. Still was, in many ways. 

“I’m getting to that Anakin, have some patience. The substance also made Obi-Wan a little...dopey.”

“What do you mean?” Rex asked.

“High. I think he means high. You mean Obi-Wan is going to get high, don’t you Qui-Gon,” Anakin’s voice was thoroughly scandalised. 

“Yes. Which brings me on to the main point of this conversation; try not to tease him too thoroughly afterwards. He puts a great deal of stock in every one of your opinions towards him, and this should be seen as an example of the sacrifice he was willing to make, not his behavior when intoxicated.”

“Was that your take-away from the last time this happened?” Ahsoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh. No. It was adorable, and quite funny, and I was sworn to secrecy,” Qui-Gon admitted, and those assembled laughed. 

There wasn’t much time to lose if they wanted to get out before the sun went down - a lack of light would benefit the droids far more than it would the clones - so ten minutes later they were ready to go, Qui-Gon having handed Obi-Wan a handful of spores that his old padawan was looking at with more wariness than he had spared even for the sith.

A little way off so that no one else accidentally got themselves drugged, Obi-Wan crushed the mushrooms under his nose, and when he returned he was smiling at Qui-Gon dreamily and trying to suppress his giggles as he latched onto Qui-Gon’s arm. They pushed through the woodland towards the spaceport, and Qui-Gon was glad that everyone else was - at least for now - ignoring the delightful nonsense that was pouring out of Obi-Wan, about Qui-Gon’s hair, his shoulders and his legs. Though there was a suppressed snort from Ahsoka when Qui-Gon had to slam a hand over Obi-Wan’s mouth as he started wondering aloud at _other_ parts of Qui-Gon’s anatomy. 

The fight was as difficult as Qui-Gon imagined it would be, unleashing Obi-Wan upon them whilst hoping he hadn’t made a terrible mistake, and trying not to get himself killed as he was desperately trying to keep an eye on his giggle padawan - even more amusing than last time, as this time the giggles belonged to the famed General Kenobi, not just the padawan Qui-Gon was far too attached to. 

He was right though, and Obi-Wan was magnificent, whatever he had been capable of all those years ago whilst high on spores was magnified this time around by how much stronger Obi-Wan connection with the force was anway, after so many more years as a jedi. He hopped and spun and whirled and moved too fast it became difficult to track his actions, all the while smiling and giggling and shouting random - often distracting - things across the battlefield to Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan, in his state - once again exhibiting that not-a-real-form style of saber fighting that Qui-Gon marveled for it’s beauty - commanded most of the attention from the droids, and with Qui-Gon covering his flank, Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones were able to cleave through the droids with minimal injuries on their side. 

All in all, the fight took less than half an hour, but on what little sleep they were all working from, they were deeply exhausted by the time the last droid clattered to the floor in a pile of parts. Qui-Gon immediately turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who, now that the adrenalin was wearing off, was teetering on his feet - feet that had been so deft earlier - and dashed over to him. 

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?”

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said with a large grin, before collapsing into Qui-Gon’s arms. 

“Is he okay!” Anakin shouted, jogging over to where Qui-Gon was gently lifting Obi-Wan into a bridal carry in his arms. 

“It’s just the burnout,” Qui-Gon explained, trying to focus as Obi-Wan - not entirely passed out - nuzzled into his chest. “We should get him onto the ship and get out of here before reinforcements show up.”

“I like your chest so much,” Obi-Wan sighed from Qui-Gon’s arms, loudly enough for anyone to hear. “Though you wear far too many clothes.”

“Just the regulation jedi robes,” Qui-Gon replied, if only because Obi-Wan was so amusing like this. 

“Well I don’t like them. On you. Anyway. You’re very strong.”

“All jedi are strong, my Obi-Wan, including yourself.”

“Yeah. Hmm, but you’re all...big about it.”

“Is that so?”

“I like it. Like now. This is good.”

“You sound like you’re not as sleepy as you’re trying to make me think. Can you walk.”

“Don’t put me down!” Obi-Wan shouted, eyes shooting open - very wide, glazed eyes - and grabbing onto Qui-Gon’s cloak. “You never carry me anymore.”

“A terrible shame,” Qui-Gon replied, carrying Obi-Wan into the ship behind the others, and failing to manage to coax Obi-Waninto letting go of him so that he could be laid down in one of the bunks.

“Qui-Gon?”

“Yes Obi-Wan.”

“I’ve always wanted you to kiss me. But I never said,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Because I’m silly.”

“You’re not silly, and you may ask whenever you like.”

“Kiss me,” Obi-Wan then grinned immediately, and Qui-Gon smiled, ducked down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Obi-Wan’s nose, laughing at the disgruntled, screwed up expression he received for it. “Not like thaaaaaat.”

“How about this, my Obi-Wan, if you would still like me to kiss you when you are not high, then I would be extremely happy to do so.”

“Probably just go back to being stressed and stupid about it,” Obi-Wan grumbled, mood swining in the way that if often did when people were high. 

“Well, I won’t let you be stupid, how about that?”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan huffed, before yawning wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

“May I put you down now? So that you can sleep?”

“No,” Obi-Wan pouted, and Qui-Gon laughed, sitting down on the bunk himself and rearranging a squirming Obi-Wan until he was half- lying on the bed, with his top half cuddling into Qui-Gon’s chest. 

“Better?”

“Yeah, okay.” Obi-Wan sighed, settling down when Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka claiming money off of Anakin, Rex and most of the clones with a wide grin, before making exaggerated kissy faces at Qui-Gon. Very respectfully, he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Oh force,” Obi-Wan groaned, about three hours later. “What did I do, do I even want to know. Oh fuck I think I remember that’s even worse.” Obi-Wan sat up, leaning a little way off of Qui-Gon’s chest and grabbing at his head. He startled, when Qui-Gon let his hands slink around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him backwards. “Master!”

“Tell me Obi-Wan, was it just the drugs, or have you really been wanting me to kiss you for a long time?” Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan stilled, his heart rabbiting, only relaxing minutely when Qui-Gon started rubbing comforting circles into his belly. 

“Would that be a, ah, a problem?”

“My love, it would be a huge relief,” Qui-Gon replied, and with a smile that crinkled his eyes and made the bristles on his beard shift, Obi-Wan turned to look at him, and drew Qui-Gon down into a kiss.

“Ha! Master you owe me another thirty credits!” Ahsoka crowed from somewhere to their left. Qui-Gon used the force to throw a shoe in her general direction, and carried on kissing Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
